Gamer X-Commander
by Angel of light darkness
Summary: An experimental One Shot. Please read Author's Note at the end for an questions you may have
1. Chapter 1

"Damnit, someone give me a situation report!"

"approximately 30 minutes ago unknown objects fell to Earth, we are still searching for most of them but we can confirm one of them has landed in Germany"

"are they downed satellites?"

"Negative, we have also confirmed with the member nations that whatever fell did not originate from Earth"

"My God it's finally happening… send a message to the council and prepare an ambassador…"

"Wait a minute, we're getting reports from Germany… mass hysteria and odd weather in the region"

"…to be safe, we should have X on standby in case anything happens. If it turns out to be a fluke we can just say it was a drill or false alarm"

"Fair enough, get me Alpha 1! We'll need our Commander"

"Roger, what the-!? Alpha 1 is dead!"

"but how!? All potential Commanders are to be under constant guard, how could Alpha 1 be dead without us knowing till now!?"

"it's not just Alpha 1, all other Potential Commanders are turning up dead along with their guards"

"God Help us, have they managed to hack our systems already…"

"Shut everything down till we know we're secure, we need to regroup"

"But How? We need a Commander to rally behind, a strategic genius to lead the charge, and we just had our top 100 across the globe assassinate. Who do we turn to?"

"Simply, the one potential Commander we didn't keep on record. Omega 0"

"…you mean the condescending gaming addict shut in…"

"Yes, though they aren't a shut in"

"I thought that was just a rumour"

"believe me, I wish it was. But they're the only Potential Commander we have left"

"well, I suppose I should prepare myself for the alien probes"

"how do you prepare for- you know what I don't what to know"

* * *

What we need is more people who specialize in the impossible.

Theodore Roethke

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

A man and woman in matching black suits were standing outside a house in the middle of the countryside, as they wait they keep looking to the side in case anything tries to get the jump on them.

After a minute, and some sounds of movement, the door opens and the owner of the house came out "alright, its…" they pause before looking at their watch "…quarter to eight and I need to get back to an online meeting, so I'll be happy to help you two if it's less than 15 minutes"

The woman, Elva Albertsson, looked at the owner with a critical eye. The young man in front of them was easily in their late teens, seemed thinner than an average person their size, his clothing was a mess with nothing more but a thin t-shirt and a pair of jeans. However; she noticed something was off, something dangerous in his eyes. Still… "Sir, you have something in your hair" she said gesturing to where the thing was.

The owner blinked before following Elva's gesture before finding it "Oh, that's where that Whatsits went to" he then proceeded to eat the mentioned snack.

Her partner for this mission, Joo-Won Cho, clear his throat to get the owner's attention "let's cut to the chase Sir, are you Colm Shepard?"

"The very same, are you with the BBC? Cause I'm pretty sure I made it clear I'm not appearing in any kind of documentary"

"No sir, do remember last year on the 13 you met with woman named Miss J?" Joo-Won Cho asked with a sigh.

Colm rubbed his chin before answering "you mean that crazy lady from the UN that offered me £10.000 a month for just being on a list for potential strategists?"

Elva and Joo-Won shared a look before she replied "putting aside that disrespectful attitude for one of the best international agents on the planet, yes. You're been called in; more will be explained on the way"

Colm gave them a flat look before his eyes gain a distant look before he answers "not gonna lie, never thought I was ever gonna be called in. figured only reason to would be if aliens were invading and everyone else on that list was killed off"

The agents remain silent as Colm went back inside "let me grab my stuff and we'll get going" the agents overheard Colm muttering to himself "the hell is a **Universal Quest**?".

"Sir, time is of the essence. We need to leave now; we'll have your belongings collected later" Elva said as she followed Colm as he turned off a computer.

"alright, alright. Let me just grab my jacket and we'll get going, it's fairly cold tonight" Colm said in an annoyed tone as he grabbed his smartphone and followed the agents into a waiting car.

Colm sat in the backseat behind the driver while Elva took the passenger seat and Joo-Won took the seat behind her.

The drive lasted for a few minutes as Colm looked through his smartphone and Elva trying to get in contact with their higher-ups.

Suddenly, Colm stopped looking through his phone and looked out the front windscreen. He narrowed his eyes, muttered something, before they snapped open widen and he quickly grabbed the handbrake. As the car came to a sudden halt, Joo-Won looked at Colm with barely concealed annoyance and anger "what the bloody hell are you-" he never got to finish as a green bolt impacted the road in front of the car.

Elva re-lowered the handbrake as she told the driver to get them out of their as more green bolts of hit around the car.

Colm looked around the people in the car "please tell me someone has a plan?"

The driver, who has remained silent through the entire drive, shouted "isn't that your job!?"

The car fell silent after that until the silence was finally broken by Colm muttering "this can't possible get any worse…"

A moment later a green bolt hit one of the front wheel and the car was sent through the main entrance of a shopping centre / Mall.

* * *

A few minutes later, in a hidden location within Europe.

X-Com Base, The Ant Hill.

A man with a stern expression and a woman with a curiosity one stare at static filled screens with the images constantly jumping.

The woman, Doctor Valhen, muttered "what are they?"

The man, Central Bradford, answered as an older man walked over to them "whatever they are, they nearly took out a squad of our best soldiers. If you would excuse me doctors, the Commander is waiting in Mission Control" he walks away leaving the two doctors by themselves.

The older man, Raymond Shen, examines the images closely "their technology is far beyond ours"

The woman looks at the older man "then I'd say our work is cut out for us, doctor"

Before the doctors could return to their respected departments, they heard Central yell "what do you mean the Commander isn't here yet!?"

The doctors head over to mission control to see Bradford glaring at a screen as an operative stood nearby pale as a ghost.

Dr Shen approached Bradford "what's the problem Central?"

Without taking his eyes off the screen Bradford answered "the team sent to retrieve the Commander hasn't returned yet, worse still is we can't seem to communicate with them"

The next moment, one of the communication officers announced "sir, we managed to re-established contact with agent Albertsson"

Bradford nodded "put her through" as the communication opened up gun shots were heard "Albertsson, what is going on there?"

"Central! We were transporting the Commander as planned but we were ambushed by this weird little grey creature that looks like those stereotypical little green aliens. The car is totalled and we need Evac as soon as possible" they heard someone's voice in the background before she spoke again "shi-" whatever she was just going to say was interrupted as a loud "fore!" sounded over the speakers.

Bradford spoke again "Agent Albertsson, what was that?"

"…our new Commander just killed one of those alien things with a golf club" Elva Albertsson answered in a monotone voice.

* * *

30 minutes later…

* * *

Bradford stood in the hanger as the Skyranger returned from retrieving the Commander and their Evac team.

As soon as it landed Agent Albertsson and Agent Cho disembarked from the Skyranger and, upon seeing him, went over and saluted Bradford.

"At ease you two, we'll need to debrief you both first but afterwards your free to relax for a bit" Bradford said as he saw the exhaustion on the two agents.

Joo-Won nodded "Thank you sir, though if we didn't have the Commander with us I'm not sure if we would have made it out of there alive"

Elva rolled her shoulders "Honestly didn't think too much of him, but he was able to keep a level head and help us with prioritising the targets"

Bradford looked at the Skyranger to see a man coming out. He looked like any other person off the streets, didn't even looked like he had any military training, but if what Agent Albertsson and Agent Cho said was true then they might have a chance "is that him?"

The two looked at the man "nope that's our driver, the Commander behind him" they said in eerily unison.

Bradford looked at the person behind the driver, when he saw who it was he gave the two agents a bemused look "care to explain to me why there's a child with you?"

"I'm 17 actually, hardly a child anymore" he gave a lazy salute "Colm Shepard, the one person no one expects"

* * *

2 hours later…

Colm PoV

After a few hours of explaining the situation, meeting with The Spokesman, meeting the department heads and green lighting a project for both the science and engineering divisions. I was being escorted to my quarters here. The solider in question keeps giving me side glances whenever she thinks I'm not looking at her.

Just after I entered the room the solider leaves, not even saying a word.

I sat down at the desk in the room and open the file I was given.

But first, the one thing I've been holding in since the car attack.

Screaming, internally of course…

{Internal Screaming Intensifies}

What the hell am I doing here!? Why am I leading a global task force to fight off aliens!? Why did I sign that stupid contract!?

Ok, ok, calm down and think.

I signed a contract from a woman working with the U.N. after I defeated those several advance A.I.s in several different strategy games and simulations.

My name was to be included on a list of potential strategists for events that could endanger the future of the human race, i.e. Alien invasion.

My name wasn't the only one on the list, others were as well. Likely people with actually military experience and know how to deal with highly stressful situations.

Yet they chose me, a civilian, over experienced military professionals. Unless, they didn't have a chose?

After I was picked up, the vehicle I was in was attacked by the invading aliens. Likely pointing to the risk that wherever they kept the information on potential strategists was hacked and the information stolen and used to hunt down the others. Since I was a civilian there's a chance that I was named a low priority target due to my lack of military experience.

…

{Internal Screaming Resumes}

I gripped my left hand with my right in an attempt to stop the shaking.

I control my emotions; my emotions don't control me…

I rub the bridge of my nose as I try to clear my head, I need a distraction.

Maybe the pop-ups would help?

I hold the file up and mutter "Now, let's consider the [Opinions] here…"

Menu: Opinions:

Pop-Ups On/ **Off**

Subtitles On/ **Off**

I turned the pops up On as a massive screen appeared on front of me.

Ding!

Congratulations! You're in charge of an Organisation!

The **[Organisation Tab]** has been unlocked.

It will be present to help you improve yourself and your organisation.

The new stats added are=

Diplomacy: Influences how likeable you are.

Martial: Influences military size and morale, chances of success in operation led by you.

Stewardship: Influences upkeep costs, building costs and trade costs.

Intrigue: Espionage actions, higher chance of success for you and lower for your enemy when high. Vice versa when low.

Piety: Your ability to wield the supernatural and perhaps resist it.

Learning: Research and Skill Augmentations.

Also added are Perks and Traits.

Perks: Passives modifiers obtained by special actions or milestones. After their obtained they cannot be removed or altered. They can, however, evolve into a better counterpart if conditions are met i.e. beginner monster hunter to experienced monster hunter.

Traits: Pieces of your personality that describe who you are both good and bad. Traits are easier to obtain when compared to perks, however, unlike perks traits can be changed over time or even lost. This can be either good or bad depending if the lost or altered trait was a beneficial one.

To view your Traits and Perks please open the organisation Menu and select the words for the list.

You also have access to the sub-menu [Divisions]

Your henchmen/henchwomen, employees, followers, underlings, subordinate or whatever you want to call them are divided up into divisions base on their responsibilities. Over time those serving under you will generate X-Points. This X-Points can be used to give Passives boosters to the divisions, they affect everyone in the upgraded division and will stay with the people i.e. increase the efficient of a division by 10% will upgrade every individual person efficient by 1%

Lead, grow, learn, conquer and remove all who would oppose you and your allies.

Good Luck Gamer.

Well, that was an info dump.

But this could prove useful with the time I have here. They're no doubt trying to find someone to replace me, why should experience military professionals take orders from a teenager anyway, so till then I could use this to help even if it's a little bit.

I heard a siren and a digital female voice spoke through the intercom "Commander to Mission Control. Commander to Mission Control."

Even if it's only a 1% improvement over the alternative, I need to do all I can to protect this world.

I ran to mission control and took notice of the situation. A squad of 4 were pinned down by a group of grey aliens as half of them edged closer while the other half fired at the soldier's location.

Central was staring at the screen intently, likely uncertain what to do given the outcome of the previous operation.

When I approached him he gave me a very conflicted look, give an unknown teenager, who was a genius at strategy games, a chance to command of a squad of soldiers and risk their lives or try and see if he can see a way out of this situation on his own.

He hands me a headset as he speaks into an earpiece "hold tight, I'm patching you though to the Commander" he gives me a look that screams 'screw up and I'm taking the headset back'

I clear my throat and try to speak in a deeper tone before I spoke "alright, listen up-"

After a few close calls the mission was finally over and all the soldiers made it backs alive, a little beat up but alive.

* * *

{Single Player Stat Sheet}

Name: Colm Shepard

Level: 21

Species: Human

Title: Newbie X-Commander

Class: Gamer

Sub-Class: None

EXP: 53%

HP: 2100/2100 Regen: Per Min

MP: 1475/1475 Regen: Per Min

PSI: 1475/1475 Regen: Per Min

STR: 531

DEX: 533

VIT: 1005

INT: 1004

WIS: 1002

WIL: 508

CHA: 620

LUC: 100

Points: 15

{Organisation: Personal Stats}

Name: Colm Shepard Age: 17

Position: Leader / Commander

{Perks}[] {Traits}[]

Diplomacy: 3 -1 -1 +1 +1 +3 +1 +3 +2 +3 +1 +1 [17]

Martial: 3 +1 +1 +1 -3 +3 +3 +1 +2 +3 +2 +1 +1 [19]

Stewardship: 4 +1 +3 +1 +2 +3 +1 +1 [16]

Intrigue: 4 -1 -1 +1 +3 +1 +2 +3 +1 +1 [14]

Piety: 7 +1 +1 +3 -2 +1 +2 +3 +1 +4 +1 +10 +10 [42]

Learning: 10 +1 +3 -2 +1 +2 +3 +1 +1 [20]

{Traits}[v]

 **Scared Childhood** : your early years weren't very… safe +1 Martial -1 Diplomacy

 **Social Nerviness** : social activities haven't been easy for you -1 Diplomacy -1 Intrigue

 **Patience** : you know when to wait and not to rush certain things +1 to all stats

 **Prideful** : you do things well and take great pride in it -1 Intrigue +1 Martial

 **Scrawny Body** : you're not very intimating +1 Diplomacy -3 Martial

 **Brush with Alien Things** : An Alien presence attempted to control you but failed +1 Piety

 **Greater Gift** : A powerful mind paired with an able body. A rare Trait, especially one this powerful. +3 to all stats.

 **Stupid Waster** : you have been Blessed with the Gamer Ability for over ten years… and never used your Mana or Psionic for anything other than something mundane. For shame, for shame. -2 Learning -2 Piety

{Perks}[v]

 **Gamer's Ability** : allows you to live the world as a game. Provides a gamer's body and a gamer's mind that protects you from all mental harm and allows for clear thoughts,

 **Legendary Strength** : Your raw strength is the stuff legends are made, greater than an average mortal yet less than a god… for now +3 Martial

 **Supernatural Luck** : Things go your way most of the time down to pure luck… an unnatural luck +1 to all stats

 **Supernatural Charm** : Your very attractive, some would say… unnatural +3 Diplomacy

 **Prodigy** : at a young age you were known for being ahead of your peers +2 to all stats

 **Worldly Genius** : your intellect is renown across the Earth, point your mind to it and you could learn anything +3 to all stats.

 **Mathematical Addition** : Most of things in this world comes down to numbers, Adds half of Learning (INT) to other stats in use for a task.

 **Empathic Spirit** : Over time you've grown to be very understanding of others emotions and intentions. One third of Piety(WIS) to other stats in use for a task.

 **Skill Assimilation** : By reaching new horizons in both your intellect and understanding, you can learn feats and skillset that you hadn't be able to use before. Restriction on skills and resources removed.

 **Bullet Time** : Just like in the movies and video games; your reflects are potent enough to dodge bullets. +2 Martial.

 **Multitasking** : Your Brain power has reached new heights, your able to handle multiple lines of thought at the same time. Limits is the worth of the Learning stat.

 **Saintly Body** : Your body just seems to never fail, your body will continue to age until it reaches its prime and stay there, nor will it decay and will even give off a pleasant smell even after death. (Assuming you have any remains) +1 all stats.

 **Enriched Soul** : A soul that has reached new heights unheard of for its current awareness. +4 Piety.

 **Driven** : When given a goal to reach nothing short of Divine intervention will stop you +1 to all stats

 **A Lord of Magic** : Your Mana power has reached a level reserved for gods, how powerful the gods are vary wildly +10 Piety

 **Mana Star** : Your produce enough Mana to sustain a whole country by yourself or the world if you strain yourself a little. +10 Piety

Advisors:

Diplomacy: -None-

Martial: Central Officer Bradford

Stewardship: Doctor Raymond Shen

Intrigue: -None-

Piety: -None-

Learning: Doctor Moira Vahlen

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well, time to experiment!**

 **First, let me confirm some things.**

 **1 this is a Gamer / X-Com / X-Over crossover**

 **2 The Gamer is The Commander**

 **3 will it be like the games? Hell No. This is an ideal set up for crazy crossovers!**

 **Before people ask why The Gamer Commander is OP let me explain.**

 **Due to certain trauma when he was 7, Colm aka The Gamer aka The Last Commander working for the Council, awoken the power of the gamer.**

 **The Reason he doesn't have a level in the hundreds is because of one fact: He couldn't make Illusions Barriers / Instant Dungeons or whatever you like to call them. Meaning he had to level up doing tasks he could do in a regular modern world and thus never needed the spells.**

 **In exchange of not using barriers, The Gamer Commander got a week (5 days) quests that if all were completed would grant a 10-point boost to any stat except Luck a week.**

 **There are 52 weeks in a year multiple that by 10, and counting for leap years, we get 521 weeks. Multiple that again and we left with 5210 stat points to spend.**

 **Given the modern world Colm lived in, he focused on charm in the beginning before focusing on Intelligence, Wisdom and Vitality. Rounding all the other stats at different intervals and spending all his gather stat points from level ups on Luck.**

 **Another fact to remember is that Colm has never been in real combat, a fight on the street sure but never in one involving guns or any other type of weapons.**

 **Will the other members of X-Com respect him? Some will give him the benefit of the doubt by largely he will need to prove he can lead them and earn their respect.**

 **Partially inspired by the badass commander trope seen in some X-Com fiction. Though he may do the impossible, seem like an unstoppable badass and does it all with a level head, in his head however "Please work, Please work, don't die, don't die, they'll cut me up to try and replicate this power, they'll cut me up to try and replicate this power" is a nervous mess of constant worry, second guessing and fear that he's going to be cut up for SCIENCE!**

 **Also, having a high stat and using it are two very different things.**

 **This is, after all, mostly an experimental one shot that I needed to get out of my head, and I might add to it at a later date. So, can you think of any crossovers for this story or X-Com in general. Please leave an answer in the reviews.**

 **WARNING!: it must be something that could happen in the modern day and please explain your reasoning for a better chance of it possible being added. Be warned I can't include something I have no knowledge of so please be patient if I can't accept your suggestion.**

 **Possible current additions are:**

 **Undertale**

 **F.E.A.R.**

 **Prototype**

 **Infamous**

 **Transformers (Armada or Animate)**

 **Digimon (Tamers or a variant of)**

 **The Gamer (A highly experimental attempted expansion of the Gamerverse i.e. OC faction and characters)**

 **Shin Megami Tensei Soul Hackers (BIG maybe)**

 **Persona series (Slightly less but still big maybe)**


	2. Chapter 2

Talent wins games, but teamwork and intelligence wins championships.

 **Michael Jordan**

* * *

Colm rolled his shoulders as he got out of his new bed. He looked over the schedule and paper work that he was handed. Colm hoped that the events of yesterday was some horrible dream, but it wasn't.

Aliens were invading and he was placed in charge of Humanity's last line of defence after everyone else for the position were killed.

Colm breathe deeply to calm himself and started his first week as X-Com's Commander.

Income:

-Council: §50

-Countries: §0

Reserves: §0

Diplomacy: Socializing will be an important part of this job, Colm really regrets not doing it much right about now.

 **[X] Hello Spokesmen**

The council wishes to you, better now rather than keeping them waiting. Chance of success 70%. Rewards: better relationship with council nations, ?

Martial:

 **[X] Greetings Officer**

Central Officer Bradford led the first offensive against the invaders, maybe he'll have some words of wisdom? Chance of success 70%. Rewards: better relationship with Bradford and support staff, ?

Stewardship:

 **[X] Nice to meet you Sir**

Dr. Raymond Shen is the chief engineer of the X-Com project with decades of experience backing him up, X-Com is lucky to have him. He needs to talk about the foundry, The projects main source of producing new equipment. Chance of success 70%. Rewards: better relationship with Shen and engineering staff, ?

Intrigue:

 **[X] What do we have?**

As the Commander you'll need to know what you have available and access to. Chance of Success: 100/80/50/30/10 Reward:?

Piety:

 **[X] Better late than never…**

For ten years you have had this power known as The Gamer Ability and with it you climbed out of the mud and created a comfortable life for yourself, but what else can it do? Chance of Success: 100 Reward: Better understanding of The Gamer Ability, New Power(s)?

Learning:

 **[X] evening Doctor**

Doctor Vahlen is the head Scientist and is regarded as one of the World's most brilliant minds, doesn't like people asking about her age. Has requested a meeting with you regarding further research.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-{Rolls}-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

[X] Hello Spokesmen Roll: 76 +17 +10 +14 = 117 Critical Success! Event: I know

[X] Greetings Officer Roll: 62 +19 +10 +14 = 105 Critical Success! Event: We must Stand as One

[X] Nice to meet you Sir Roll: 70 +16 +10 +14 = 110 Critical Success! Event: We must Stand as One

[X] What do we have? Roll: 95 +14 +10 +14 = 133 Critical Success! Event: We must Stand as One

[X] Better late than never… Roll: 39 +42 +10 +14 = 106 Critical Success! Event: at long last…

[X] evening Doctor Roll: 98 +20 +10 +14 = 142 Critical Success! Event: We must Stand as One

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-{Rolls}-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Event:** I know

Colm stood before a large monitor as he sprung to life showing the silhouette of a man "Hello, Commander. I trust you have settled well into the base"

Colm confirmed that he had settled in well and has already began going over the information he was given. He also mentions how the squad from the earlier attack had returned all alive.

"it seems you have the situation under control Commander, is there anything you may wish to bring up before we conclude this call?" the spokesmen said.

Colm answered that he wished to know the progress of the Councils efforts to appoint his replacement, given that preciously chosen candidates were assassinated the individual nations are no doubt having difficulty finding someone suitable for the position without lowering the nation's means of defending itself. After all; that list was made when we weren't being invaded, now that we are being invaded its full less likely the nations will point out their very best.

The spokesmen was silent for a moment before they spoke with a dangerous tint to his voice "may I ask where you learned this information Commander?"

No one had told him, given his own background and the current situation the world has found itself in, it's a rather obvious conclusion if someone thought about it.

When the spokesmen spoke again the dangerous tint to his voice was gone and replaced with something else "I see. The process has been slow going seeing as the council nations are busy getting themselves properly set up again and to regain order"

Colm nodded, fully expecting the answer given. The meeting soon ended afterwards, as soon as the call ended Colm left and returned to his room. Once there he let out the breath his was holding.

Relationship Meter:

Council of Nations: 3/10

 _Perhaps a useful asset after all_

A Council of Nations funding the X-Com Project, they have minor respect for you.

Bonuses: +§80 income

Spokesmen: 4/10

 _More than we thought he was._

A mysterious man with nothing known about him beyond being the spokesmen of the Council, underestimated you and believes you may be better then he first thought.

Bonuses: +20 Diplomacy Rolls (+40 with Council Matters)

 **Event** : at long last…

Colm sat on his bed cross legged.

He decided he would try to learn more about the Gamer Ability and what it could do, to do this he decided to meditate.

Taking in a deep breath Colm cleared his mind of thoughts and searched for his 'center' something he read once on a pamphlet.

Nearly a minute of nothing happening Colm opened his eyes with disappointment, only for them to widen in shock as he found himself in the middle of field covered in tall grace that reached his knees.

Getting up slowly, Colm looked around the field with a careful eye as he pondered on what to do next.

After walking a little bit, he started calling out for anyone.

"at long last you've arrived-"

Turning around sharply Colm found a cloaked individual standing a feet in front of him, preparing to run at the first sign of danger Colm asked the being who they were.

"I am merely your guide master, I was created here within your soul as I have waited to meet you. Sadly, I don't have a name as I lack one" the cloaked individual bowed at Colm as it spoke.

Colm gave the being a blank look saying that he needed to call it something, trying and mostly failingly to come up with a name he asked the being if he could call it Ling for the time being.

'Ling' seemed way to happy with that request "even if it's a temporary name I accept it with joy master!"

Colm nodded and asked what he was doing here.

Ling answer was to the point "to give you a place to train in peace, Master, and to awaken your latent abilities. Now; shall we begin?"

Gain Training Realm for skills and abilities.

Unlocked conscious connection to the Akashic Plane.

Unlocked conscious connection to the Buddhaic Plane

Unlocked conscious connection to the Astral Plane

Lost Stupid Waster trait

Enriched Soul evolved into Almighty Soul

Mathematical Addition evolved into All Connecting Knowledge

Gained: Existential Plane Minor Lordship trait.

Gained: Soul manipulation / Beginning Spirit User Perk =[evolved into due to stats]= Soulful Lord

Empathic Spirit evolved into Spiritual Understanding

Further opinions unlocked for next turn.

 **Event:** We must Stand as One

One by one, Colm went to meet the heads of X-Com.

Central Officer Bradford; the first to lead X-Com against the invaders while Colm was being collected. He wished to share with the young commander what his responsibilities as the commander concerning the soldiers will be.

Doctor Shen; the man who would lead the construction of X-Com's tools that shall lead to the victory of Mankind, a modern-day maker of wonders. He needed permission to start constructing items before the soldiers would be sent out again.

Doctor Vahlen; easily one of the most intelligent person on Earth, she'll lead X-Com in gathering intel on the invading aliens. She requested that the soldiers try to bring back as much alien artefacts in one piece as possible.

Each one needed to talk to Colm and before he left each of them he requested their presence for a meeting.

A meeting were Colm talked to them as people and not as their positions, he adminted that he wasn't what they were expecting in a Commander and confirmed to them that the Council of Nations are already looking for his replacement.

The search was slow going and was unlikely to be finished any time soon, Colm asked the department heads to help he run X-Com. Though he had zero military experience he was willingly to learn and do anything to make sure Humanity would triumph in this first contact war.

Colm stood straight even as he was nervous, he waited on what the response of the department heads. Surprisingly, they were very accepting of what Colm confessed and were willingly to give the young Commander whatever advice he needed. The looks of acknowledgement and respect put Colm nerves at ease.

Soon after Colm looked over X-Com's assets with the department heads to see if there was anything useful they missed.

As Colm debated on what to do with the other bases Doctor Vahlen found something odd, Doctor Shen and Bradford looked over the oddity with a close eye to see if it was real. After checking everything it seemed to be so.

Colm put the matter of the other bases on hold as he digested the information the department heads found.

The conception of the X-Com Project wasn't too long ago, 20 years at best with what the records they were presented with. Still, why were there records of a decommissioned X-Com base dating back to the 1960's?

Hopefully the Spokesmen would have some idea, and it wouldn't cause Colm to lose the betting pool regarding it.

Unlocked: 'a forgotten past' quest line

Relationship Meter:

Central Officer Bradford: 4/10

The Second in Command of X-Com. A man with years of experience in military and administration.

 _Perhaps I was a bit hasty in calling him a child._

Bonus: +40 Martial actions during missions / +20 to personal Martial Actions

Doctor Shen: 4/10

Head Engineer of X-Com. An acclaimed engineer responsible for leading construction projects.

 _Surprisingly responsible for his age_

Bonus: +40 Stewardship actions for X-Com base opinions / +20 to personal Stewardship Actions

Doctor Vahlen: 4/10

Head Scientist of X-Com. A renowned scientist responsible for leading all of X-Com's research.

A brighter bulb then appearance would let on.

Bonus: +40 Learning action involving X-Com base opinions / +20 to personal Learning actions

{Single Player Stat Sheet}

Name: Colm Shepard

Level: 21

Species: Human

Title: Newbie X-Commander

Class: Gamer

Sub-Class: None

EXP: 53%

HP: 2100/2100 Regen: Per Min

MP: 1475/1475 Regen: Per Min

PSI: 1475/1475 Regen: Per Min

STR: 531

DEX: 533

VIT: 1005

INT: 1004

WIS: 1002

WIL: 508

CHA: 620

LUC: 100

Points: 15

{Organisation: Personal Stats}

Name: Colm Shepard Age: 17

Position: Leader / Commander

{Perks}[] {Traits}[]

Diplomacy: 3 -1 -1 +1 +1 +3 +1 +3 +2 +3 +4 +1 +1 +10 [31]

Martial: 3 +1 +1 +1 -3 +3 +3 +1 +2 +3 +2 +1 +1 +2 [21]

Stewardship: 4 +1 +3 +1 +2 +3 +1 +1 [16]

Intrigue: 4 -1 -1 +1 +3 +1 +2 +3 +1 +1 +10 [24]

Piety: 7 +1 +1 +3 +1 +2 +3 +1 +8 +1 +10 +10 +5 [53]

Learning: 10 +1 +3 +1 +2 +3 +1 +1 [22]

{Traits}[v]

 **Scared Childhood** : your early years weren't very… safe +1 Martial -1 Diplomacy

 **Social Nerviness** : social activities haven't been easy for you -1 Diplomacy -1 Intrigue

 **Patience** : you know when to wait and not to rush certain things +1 to all stats

 **Prideful** : you do things well and take great pride in it -1 Intrigue +1 Martial

 **Scrawny Body** : you're not very intimating +1 Diplomacy -3 Martial

 **Brush with Alien Things** : An Alien presence attempted to control you but failed +1 Piety

 **Greater Gift** : A powerful mind paired with an able body. A rare Trait, especially one this powerful. +3 to all stats.

 **Existential Plane Minor Lordship** : though it is small, you have gained control over Existential Plane(s) +10 for rolls involving Planes your connected with.

{Perks}[v]

 **Gamer's Ability** : allows you to live the world as a game. Provides a gamer's body and a gamer's mind that protects you from all mental harm and allows for clear thoughts,

 **Legendary Strength** : Your raw strength is the stuff legends are made, greater than an average mortal yet less than a god… for now +3 Martial

 **Supernatural Luck** : Things go your way most of the time down to pure luck… an unnatural luck +1 to all stats

 **Supernatural Charm** : Your very attractive, some would say… unnatural +3 Diplomacy

 **Prodigy** : at a young age you were known for being ahead of your peers +2 to all stats

 **Worldly Genius** : your intellect is renown across the Earth, point your mind to it and you could learn anything +3 to all stats.

 **All Connecting Knowledge** : All aspects of creation have links that bind them all together and share many things with one another, all that's required is the knowledge of where to look. Adds all of Learning (INT) to other stats in use for a task.

 **Spiritual Understanding** : You've grown to be very understanding of others, on odd chances understanding better then themselves. Half of Piety(WIS) and half of Intrigue(INT) to other stats in use for a task.

 **Skill Assimilation** : By reaching new horizons in both your intellect and understanding, you can learn feats and skillset that you hadn't be able to use before. Restriction on skills and resources removed.

 **Bullet Time** : Just like in the movies and video games; your reflects are potent enough to dodge bullets. +2 Martial.

 **Multitasking** : Your Brain power has reached new heights, your able to handle multiple lines of thought at the same time. Limits is the worth of the Learning stat.

 **Saintly Body** : Your body just seems to never fail, your body will continue to age until it reaches its prime and stay there, nor will it decay and will even give off a pleasant smell even after death. (Assuming you have any remains) +1 all stats.

 **Almighty Soul** : A soul that has reached heights approaching Godly awareness. +8 Piety +4 Diplomacy +2 Martial.

 **Driven** : When given a goal to reach nothing short of Divine intervention will stop you +1 to all stats

 **A Lord of Magic** : Your Mana power has reached a level reserved for gods, how powerful the gods are vary wildly +10 Piety

 **Mana Star** : Your produce enough Mana to sustain a whole country by yourself or the world if you strain yourself a little. +10 Piety

 **Soulful Lord** : Your soul has grown to heights unheard of, outside specific chosen ones within creation. +10 Diplomacy +10 Intrigue +5 Piety

Advisors:

Diplomacy: -None-

Martial: Central Officer John Bradford

Stewardship: Doctor Raymond Shen

Intrigue: -None-

Piety: -None-

Learning: Doctor Moira Vahlen


End file.
